The Pains of Life
by Someone.Something.Different
Summary: BOOK 2 of Life Saga (You do not have to read the series in order to read this book.) The story of Lady Talassa.
1. Chapter 1 To Monster High

The limo was silent as it traveled across the ocean floor, the fish parting around it like a rock and the sand erasing the tracks of the vehicle. The limo was dark, and a midnight blue color that was almost black but not quite. It seemed to be very long, for honestly, no apparent reason. The windows were tinted to hide the inside view but in the driver's seat you could clearly see a man in his mid-forties driving the car on the ocean floor as if it was a highway. Just like it was outside the automobile it was quiet inside it as well.

A tall, elegant woman sat perched on the leather interior. Though she sat with great poise you could still tell she was quite young. Her hair, a beautiful golden brown color with different shades of blue mixing in, was flattened and fell until it reached her waist. Her skin was not an olive or brown color of a human but an extremely light pastel blue. Though she possessed no fins there were emerald colored Celtic-like vines curling around places of her body. She had curves that you would think a girl of her age wouldn't be able to achieve but she was an exception. She was the definition of an hourglass figure.

Her face was flawless, a face that anyone could love and one that everyone would be mesmerized by. Her eyes were large and doe-like, shining with innocence and mirth and were a sea green hue. Her lips were full and a deep red, one that anyone would like to kiss. Her face was heart shaped, her eyebrows formed perfectly, her eyelashes long and luscious.

On her body sat at beautiful dress and though the base was a dark color it made up for it with the swirling colors of azure and fuchsia. If one could see the tag on her dress, they would've known that it was custom made by Goocci as was the rest of her outfit. On her feet were heeled sneakers that were a golden pigment. A gold mermaid shaped necklace rested gently on her chest, it's eyes portrayed by rubies. Golden bangles decorated her arm as well as golden rings that were situated on her fingers and ears. She was the absolute epitome of beauty and if you did not agree you must've been blind.

She was sitting there quietly, a look of contemplation on her face.

She had recently been told that she would go to Monster High where her distant cousin, Lagoona Blue, awaited her. She had finished her heir training long ago and her father, Poseidon, decided that it would be best if she tried to live a normal life.

She herself thought the idea was absurd. She was a goddess for goodness sake. The goddess of the Tide and of Splendor, something she was very proud of. How was she supposed to fit into a normal high school… even if her cousin would accompany her?

She wondered why her father didn't send her to Olympus High, where most sons and daughters of goddesses had gone. It was a mystery why he chose Monster High instead of all the other gifted schools out there.

She sighed as she leaned back into her seat, not caring about having perfect posture when nobody was around to witness it.

She reached into the gilded mini fridge to her right and pulled out something that resembled a simple can of soda. The only difference was the label that said ' _ **Seaweed Juice**_ ' that clearly hinted that it was not.

'Lady Talassa, we have arrived at the beach.' The driver said his loud voice quickly filling the small space.

Talassa quickly sat up and threw the empty can into the garbage not wanting to tarnish her family's reputation. 'Yes, of course. Please continue.'

The limo glided onto the sands of the beach and those who were present stared at the vehicle. Though it was a monster beach most were not used to seeing a car rise from the ocean floor and they stared at the vehicle in shock. The limo continued on.

It soon hit the freeway where the honking of horns and screeches of tires filled the once quiet atmosphere. Talassa sighed. She was going to miss the silence and peacefulness of her home, Atlantis, but she was going to make the most of what would inevitably happen.

Back at Monster High, Lagoona Blue was eagerly telling her ghoul friends about her cousin.

'Oh she's wonderful, but I haven't seen her in years! She's older than us, actually in Gil's grade but she's so amazing and friendly. I just can't wait for her to come!' Lagoona said excitedly almost bouncing from where she sat at the lunch table.

'Oh my Ra, Lagoona. Calm down, she's just a girl.' Cleo said as she filed her nails. Though she was actually very interested in this goddess she had to keep up her reputation or else she would lose her title of ' _Queen of Monster High'._ A title that she was determined to keep.

'Don't mind her.' Clawdeen said rolling her eyes at Cleo's behavior. Though she knew Cleo would act like that doesn't mean she accepted it. 'I bet she's amazing.'

'Yeah, she sounds fangtastic!' Draculaura shouted throwing her hands up in the air. She giggled embarrassed as she got a few shushes and muttered a sorry.

'Well she's a siren. I can't wait to hear her sweet tunes.' Operetta said almost dreamily. Though she wasn't on great terms with the girls (you can thank her fiery personality for that) Lagoona was very forgiving so she often sat with them at lunch instead of alone in the catacombs. It was no secret that Operetta –being the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera- loved music so it was expected for her to be excited. Sirens were known to have the best voices on the face of the Earth. Those who heard the heavenly tune said it sounded like liquid gold, like it was sent from the Gods themselves (which it was).

By the time Biteology started everyone knew about Talassa and were talking about it excitedly. Cloe was quite mad that all the thunder was being taken away from her and was bitter all day.

Heath came up to Lagoona in the halls during break, a broad smile on his face. 'Hey, Talassa is really _hot,_ right?' His hair and eyes burst into flames making the fire alarms go off and water rain down. Everyone groaned as their hair, clothes and school books got soaked. 'Heath!'

In the Royal Suite at the Rampiski Hotel is where Talassa resided, unpacking her clothes into the dresser and closet provided. This is where she would spend her two years at Monster High.

Her driver left long ago and she was currently alone at the large apartment-like suite. It was a three bedroom, three and a half bath hotel room that was beautifully furnished with the most recent technology including a hand pad as the key, clapping automated lights and a smart-screen in which you could say the channel and any commands instead of using a remote.

The place was very classy yet she was quickly becoming homesick and the ocean colored bedspreads weren't helping in the least.

The shrill sound of the intercom ringing swept her out of her thoughts and she raced to answer it tapping the green button on the screen.

'Hello, is this Lady Talassa?' She nodded vigorously before remembering that they couldn't see her.

'Yes, this is she.'

'I'm sorry for calling Madame but we have a Lagoona Blue that wishes to see you.' A wide grin found its way upon her face.

'Yes, send her up please.' She hung up not hearing the reply of the receptionist as she squealed in excitement. She was finally going to see her baby cousin, one she hadn't seen in many years and she just couldn't contain her excitement.

A knock on her door made her rush to the door and open it giving Lagoona a big hug. 'Little cousin! How I missed you!' She cried out as they shuffled into her room still hugging.

'I missed you too, Talassa!' Lagoona replied before stepping back to actually look at her. She gasped at her cousin's perfection and thought vaguely ' _I would do anything for her'_.

The two ghouls, well ghoul and goddess, spent the time talking and reminiscing about anything and everything under the sun.

Lagoona had to leave to do homework but Talassa promised to pick her up for school.

The next morning Talassa woke up to her iCoffin screaming out a Justin Biter song, a song of one of her close friends. She had woken up extra early just to prep herself.

She curled her hair into loose ringlets the blue popping out even more than usual. She made sure that the teal, aquamarine and royal blue were bright before going to her closet. She chose her favorite dress with the same outfit she wore yesterday but threw a gold Louis Creton backpack over her shoulder. She needed no make-up (she was already as beautiful as can be) so she simply grabbed a seaweed wrap for breakfast and exited the building.

She walked to her car and smiled at the light blue Scarborghini. The interior was white leather and was exquisite. It was her baby.

She quickly drove to Lagoona's apartment building and honked three times. She came rushing out slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

'Sorry, mate!' She said getting into the passenger seat.

'Whoa, your car is great!' She said stroking her hand along the dashboard. Talassa laughed before driving out, Lagoona giving her directions to the esteemed school.

She stared at the great castle-like building and her confidence rose. She was Talassa, daughter of Poseidon and a siren. She was powerful.

She stepped out of the car and walked into the building leaving Lagoona behind who stared at her cousin in curiosity. As soon as she stepped into the building everyone was staring at her, some even drooling. They were mesmerized by her beauty and her siren powers.

'Hey, baby, I'm Heath.' She turned around to stare at him. He was a bit short for a guy, much shorter than she was in her wedges, with flame colored hair and bright crimson eyes. His skin was an olive tone with a tinge of yellow. He wore a black and pink jack that had flame detailing with matching shoes, some jeans and a plain t-shirt. From the way he looked she guessed he was a fire elemental.

'I'm Talassa, think you can show me to the office?' She said looking down to stare into his eyes. It wasn't long till a puddle of drool was pooling up at his feet.

'I think I'll go now.' She pointed away and giggled as she saw Heath's star struck look.

As she walked down the hall she was gawked at but she remained confident just like a goddess should. Finally seeing someone who wasn't staring at her she reached up and tapped his shoulder. As he turned his eyes glazed over a bit before he shook his head.

'Oh, Hey. I'm Clawd Wolf. You must be Talassa, Lagoona's cousin, right?' He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Cleo would kill him if she thought he was flirting with her. And why wouldn't he, she was beautiful but he was faithful, just like a werewolf should be.

As he turned Talassa got a look at his appearance. She knew he was tall before she saw his face but he was even taller than her. She immediately knew he was a wolf as soon as she saw the sideburns, browned skin and canines. He wore the same jacket as Heath but without the flame detailing with jeans and golden boots accompanying it. He was hot.

'Yeah, could you show me to the office?' She said. He nodded though he looked around the corner nervously.

'This way, new ghoul.' She smiled making him ogle at her in wonder. Her smile turned into a look of confusion as his mouth gaped open in a very ungentlemanly way.

'Umm, hello, Clawd?' He shook his head and smiled, still a bit dazed.

'Sorry, this way.' He led her down the halls some staring at her form, some looking at them in fear for what would happen if Cleo saw them. She was known to have a wicked temper and most had been reduced to the power of her Egyptian idols.

'So, what grade are you in?' Talassa asked speeding up slightly to keep pace with his long strides.

'Oh, umm, junior.' He muttered. Talassa was ecstatic. She already knew someone in her grade, and he was nice too!

'Me too! Would you happen to like casketball? I used to play all the time! Well that and a bunch of other sports but yeah.' Clawd was shocked. A ghoul that liked sports! That has never happened before, well not that he could remember.

'You like casketball!'

'Yeah… I bet I could take you on.' She said confidently.

'Alright, tomorrow, after school, at the gym, three o'clock.' He said. He was sure he was going to win. A girl would never be able to beat him in his own game. He was the captain of the casketball team and Monster High was undefeated in football (he was the quarterback), there was no way he could lose.

'Alright then Wolf boy, I'll see you then.' She walked into the office leaving him to stare at her retreating form.

As she stepped into the office she was greeted coldly by a Ms. Crabgrass who was not a very pleasant sight. He skin was a light brown and covered with wrinkles making it look like the bark of a tree. Her dark brown and gray hair was piled so high on her head she wondered how she didn't fall from being over balanced. She wore one of the ugliest dresses that Talassa had ever seen and red reading glasses were balanced on the bridge of her nose.

She followed her to a large brown door which she opened, gesturing her to enter

She walked into the room to be greeted immediately by a large blue horse with red and yellow eyes and a purple mane.

' _Hello, Daughter of the Sea.'_ The horse said bowing its head. Her father was the creator of horses therefore all could speak to her.

'Hello, Nightmare.' She replied before walking to stop in front of the Headmistress' desk.

'Welcome to Monster High, Lady Talassa.' The Headmistress said rising from her seat and bowing her head. She was a much more pleasant sight than her assistant. She had an olive skin tone with sharp cheekbones that went well with her aristocratic face. Her eyes were silver with a tint of blue and framed with long eyelashes. Her eye shadow was purple and pink and red lipstick decorated her mouth. Her hair was dark and settled in an elegant up do upon her head. Her outfit was purple and pink with white frills and gold buttons adorning it. She would've thought that she was a regular human if she hadn't taken off her head.

'I am Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and absolutely honored to have you at our school.' She shook her hand with a smile.

'I am honored to be here.' Talassa replied.

'I have your schedule right here, all AP and Honor classes.' The Headmistress said handing her a white folder.

Talassa sat in the chair to scourge through it. First was a map of the school which showed off it's extravagant campus. There was then a table showing the extracurricular actives the place had to offer including the days and times.

 **ACTIVITY**

 **DAYS**

 **TIME & PLACE**

 **COACH/ TEACHER**

 _Fearleading_

Monday

Thursday

3:40 – 5:00 P.M.

GYMNASIUM

Coach Gorenna

 _Casketball_

Tuesday

Wednesday

3:40 – 5:00 P.M.

GYMNASIUM

Coach Wolf

 _Soccer_

Tuesday

Wednesday

6:40 – 8:00 A.M.

SOCCER/FOOTBALL FIELD

Coach Wolf

 _Biteball_

Monday

Wednesday

3:40 – 5:00 P.M.

BITEBALL/SOFTBALL FIELD

Coach Markin

 _Volleyball_

Sunday

Thursday

6:40– 8:00 A.M.

GYMNASIUM

Coach Wolf

 _Swim Scream_

Monday

Friday

6:40 – 8:00 A.M.

SWIMMING POOL

Coach Amtrite

 _Dance Scream_

Tuesday

Thursday

5:40 – 7:00 P.M.

DANCE ROOM

Coach Gorenna

 _Debate Club_

Wednesday

3:35 – 4:30 P.M.

CLASS 112

Mr. Lou Zarr

 _Student Council_

Monday

Lunchtime

HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood

 _Fearbook Committee_

Friday

3:35 – 5:00 P.M.

CLASS 114

Mr. Lou Zarr

 _Skull Newspaper_

Thursday

Friday

3:35 – 4:00 P.M.

CLASS 121

Mr. Rotter

 _Foreign Language Club_

Tuesday

3:35 – 4:30 P.M.

CLASS 118

Mr. Rotter

 _Robotics Club_

Thursday

3:35 – 4:30 P.M.

CLASS 106

Mr. Hackington

 _National Honor Society_

Wednesday

7:00 – 7:55 A.M.

CLASS 102

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood

 _Crack & Shield_

Sunday

Monday

3:40 – 5:00 P.M.

TRACK

Coach Wolf

 _Softball_

Sunday

Thursday

6:40 – 8:30 A.M.

BITEBALL/SOFTBALL FIELD

Coach Wolf

As she read the table she knew her weeks would be very busy. She chose to participate in Fearleading, Soccer, Volleyball, Casketball, the Dance Scream, and the Skull Newspaper. Yes, she would have a very busy week from now on.

Her schedule was no better but she was glad that she was getting the advanced classes she needed.

 **Period**

 **Monday**

 **Tuesday**

 **Wednesday**

 **Thursday**

 **Friday**

 _Homeroom_

8:30 – 8:40

 _Homeroom_

 _Homeroom_

 _Homeroom_

 _Homeroom_

 _Homeroom_

 _1_

8:45 – 9:30

Home Ick lll

AP Ghoulish Literature

Dragon Whispering 101

AP Trigonometry

Physical Deadication

 _2_

9:34 – 10:19

AP Biteology

Physical Deadication

Dramarama lll

AP Biteology

Dramarama lll

 _3_

10:23 – 11:08

Zombie ll

AP Clawculus

Honors Mad Science

Dragonomics ll

Honors Ge-ogre-aphy

 _4_

11:11 – 11:56

Adv. Chorus

AP Biteology

Adv. Chorus

Home Ick lll

AP Ghoulish Literature

 _Lunchtime_

11:56 – 12:26

 _Lunchtime_

 _Lunchtime_

 _Lunchtime_

 _Lunchtime_

 _Lunchtime_

 _5_

12:26 – 1:11

Honors Mad Science

Dragonomics

Honors Ge-ogre-aphy

Zombie ll

AP Monsterlecular Biteology

 _6_

1:15 – 2:00

AP Ghoulish Literature

Honors Ge-ogre-aphy

Culinary Arts lll

Dragon Whispering 101

Adv. Chorus

 _7_

2:05 – 2:50

AP Monsterlecular Biteology

Culinary Arts lll

Zombie ll

Honors Mad Science

AP Clawculus

 _8_

2:55 – 3:30

Study Howl

Study Howl

Study Howl

Study Howl

Study Howl

 _§_

9:00 – 9:45

Haunting Music

Voice Training

Voice Training

Haunting Music

Voice Training

There was a long five page, back-to-back, form she had to fill out to participate in Physical Deadication (which she definitely would), and another form if she wanted to participate in any sports.

Under that was yet another form in which she could choose any other extracurricular activities.

There were a few other sheets that held audition forms for the musical (it was Romeo and Ghoulliet as the school had a thing for choosing Shakespearean plays), a campaign form if she wanted to be on the Student Disembody and the final sheet was an invitation to the National Honor society which she immediately accepted.

'For the next hour you can fill out all of the forms and then I will give you a tour of the school as well as take you to the library so you can get your schoolbooks. I have a student who is willing to take you to all your classes so he will do so after the tour.'  
Talassa nodded as she began to fill out the stack of forms. She would need to try out for the sports teams so she would ask the coaches when it was convenient but she was sure she would make the team.

It wasn't long before she had finished and was led on the tour. She was shown her locker which was purple but she quickly decided she would paint it light blue. The school was just as extensive as she thought and she knew that it would be a pain having to walk from one end of the school to another.

The school was nice, a bit old fashioned but still nice nonetheless. Thankfully, the current period was not over so nobody was there to stalk her as they continued on. The show of the softball or Biteball field was the last part of the tour before they went back to the office. Just in time as the bell had rung and people were starting to trickle out of their third period classes.

'Ah, perfect.' The Headmistress said as she sat back down into her plush seat. While she loved her school she was not as young as she used to be and touring around it took a toll on her.

Talassa though still looked fresh and ready for whatever obstacles came at her. Bloodgood envied her youthfulness and immortality as one day she would fade but she would live forever.

'Your escort should be here soon so until then you can just wait here.' As she began to start on paperwork Talassa sat quietly taking in the new school and the new adventure that came with it.

It wasn't soon before Ms. Crabgrass came in stating that her guide was here.

She followed out of the office to be met with a face she knew so well. She squealed and rocketed onto him in a tight hug.

'Deuce!' She yelled out happily. He responded with a soft chuckle.

'Hey, Princess.' She had known Deuce since she was just a little tadpole. The Sirens and the Gorgons were good friends and the fact that they were the same age just made it inevitable for them to meet. She was even closer to him than she was to Lagoona.

They hugged for a very long time, so long that the bell rang without them even noticing.

'Gods, I missed you so much.' She said pulling back. Deuce hadn't really gotten a good look at her until now and he was awed at the woman she had become. Talassa felt the same way. Deuce had a peach skin pallor with a tall, muscular body. His hair was a jungle of thriving green snakes and his eyes were covered by red sunglasses. He had green scales going up his right arm which she found quite hot. He wore dark jeans, a red skull muscle shirt, checkered shoes and a sleeveless vest. He had no backpack and no books with him but he had always been a rebel.

She was one of the few people that was immune to his Medusic powers so she slowly took off his glasses giving way to his bright green eyes.

He smiled at her. A genuine smile and not the smirk that everyone was used to seeing. He wiggled his dark eyebrows making her giggle and beam at him. He took the sunglasses from her hands and put them back on before linking his hand with hers.

'C'mon, I'm supposed to take you to class.' He said leading her out of the office. The halls were empty since class already started but they were still silent as they walked, hand in hand. It was a good feeling to be with Deuce again because she hadn't seen him since they were twelve and still awkward preteens.

He stopped outside of her Biteology class.

'I'll see you right here after your class ok.' He said making her nod. He smiled again before kissing her on her forehead and leaving. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in.

All of the class turned to her and she made out Clawd in the class though he was sitting next to what she thought to believe as a freshwater creature.

'Hello, you must be Lady Talassa. I am the Biteology creature, Ms. Rort.' The short, stout woman was clearly a gargoyle yet her features seemed to be changing at every second leaving her curious.

Talassa nodded before taking a seat. The girl she sat next to seemed normal but when she turned to her she saw the glowing white which was her eyes.

'Hi, I'm Scarah Screams.' She said holding out a hand, a kind smile on her face. A distinct accent was in her voice but she couldn't figure out the origin. It was obvious she was a banshee but unlike most people she was not afraid. Talassa smiled back before shaking it.

'Talassa, nice to meet you.' They both smiled once more before they turned back to the lesson. Talassa had never liked science much but she liked how Ms. Rort tried to make it fun and entertaining. Still, Biteology wasn't her favorite subject. She just observed throughout class. She took notes and followed along doing all the example problems but she didn't raise her hand or offer any opinions.

She noticed that there was a Zombie whom she found out was named Ghoulia, Clawd, of course, the freshwater bloke was Gil, a Venus whom was a plant monster of some sort, Iris, a Cyclops and guy who was just a skeleton who was the son of Jack the Pumpkin King.

All in all, the class was small but everyone seemed cool and no one stared at her for too long. After class she said goodbye to Scarah, waved to Clawd, and walked outside. Surprisingly Deuce was waiting just outside the door and she wondered if he had even gone to class.

He seemed to have read her thoughts as he smirked and grabbed her hand. They were gawked at as they walked through the halls, most probably thinking that they were together.

'Talassa!' A voice yelled making her turn around. Her cousin was waving at her frantically a huge smile on her face. She grinned holding up a finger.

'Sorry Deuce, but I'll catch you later.' She kissed his cheek before walking off to see Lagoona. Thankfully, she didn't mention the fact that she and Deuce were holding hands or that she kissed his cheek.

'Dude, you are so whipped.' Clawd said in a matter-of-fact voice.

'I am not.' Deuce retorted.

'Yeah, he is not.' Heath said as he leaned onto the creepateria table. 'But I am.' He sighed dreamily and hearts seemed to appear in his eyes. Deuce's eyes twitched.

'She's so _hot_.' Heath sighed out taking out a picture.

'How do you already have a picture?' Manny said taking a break from his huge meat sandwich.

Heath didn't answer but instead just sighed dreamily.

Deuce wasn't very amused and got up from the table, stalking off.

'Told you he was whipped.' Clawd said chuckling.

'Ok, I want you to meet my friends.' Lagoona said tugging her cousin. Talassa laughed as Lagoona dragged her off.

'Calm down, they aren't going to disappear.' Talassa said chuckling. Lagoon seemed to ignore her as she continued along.

'Look, they're over there!' She said tugging them to a group of girls.

The first girl she noticed was petite and pink and she was surprised that she noticed her first. It was obvious that she was a vampire, considering the fangs, but she didn't seem like the regular vampires that she saw. Her skin was a pale pink that was accented by bright pink lips, large pink eyes that took up half her face, and a pink heart birthmark on her right cheek, underneath her eye. She was clothed in black, bright yellow and neon pink which I had never seen a vampire wear. She was pretty and she seemed really nice, unlike the other vamps she'd seen.

'Hi, I'm Draculaura, also known as Ula D!" she said bouncing up to her, giggling after she said her name. 'Daughter of Dracula. You must be Talassa. It's so nice to meet you! How old are you? Where you from? I'm from Transylvania if you were wondering and I'm almost, though not quite, 1600 yea-' She was cut off by a hand. It was a furry hand that led up to strong muscles and another werewolf face.

"Don't mind her," The werewolf said, flipping her brown and purple hair. "She talks a lot." She held out a hand to Talassa as Draculaura blushed. Talassa shook it with a smile.

"It's all good," She replied.

"I'm Clawdeen Wolf," She said. Talassa mouth formed into an 'oh' shape.

"Your Clawd's sister!" Clawdeen looked mildly surprised but sobered up, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"How do _you_ know my brother?" She asked, incredulous, as she put a hand on her hip. It was clear that she was fiercely protective of her brother.

"We're in the same class." She said simply waving her hand. She hmmphed but seemed satisfied with her answer.

"I am Cleo! Cleo de Nile, Queen of Monster High." She said raising her hands in a classic Egyptian princess pose. She laughed as she saw her making Cleo's smile turn into a frown as a bright smile fell onto her own face.

"I remember you! I was there for your birth! Oh, you were such a cute little baby!" She said gushing over her. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was being completely sincere but Cleo's face turned red and she could hear some of them snickering. "You've grown up so much!" She said happily but Cleo stomped away. She turned to Lagoona who was laughing quietly and rolled her eyes.

"Any ghoul who can make Cleo that mad is a friend of mine," Operetta said stepping up and holding out her hand. "I'm Operetta, daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, and this is Ghoulia," She said, Ghoulia moaning out a hello as she stepped forward. Talassa shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"We should probably get going to the creepateria, we don't want to completely miss lunch," Clawdeen said pushing past us to get there. She was fiercely independent and Talassa wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not.

They followed her willingly, Draculaura chatting happily with Talassa. She quite liked the perky vampire and made a note to talk her more often, actually become friends and not just be acquaintances with her because she is Talassa's cousin.

"So you lived in Atlantis? I bet that place was amazing!" Draculaura said doing a little jazz hands. Talassa chuckled lightly.

"It was amazing, maybe on a break we can all go check it out." Talassa said making Draculaura squeal in glee, grabbing the taller girl in the hug. Talassa was surprised but willingly hugged back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my ghoul, it's going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed as they entered the creepateria. The place seemed to be filled with the brim and many students looked over as the large group walked in. She could clearly see Cleo sitting next to Clawd, glaring at her but she pointedly ignored her, stepping into the lunch line.

"Okay so some of the things on the menu are pretty gross but some are so, like so, good," Draculaura said as she got a tray entering the line behind her. In the end she got some casketdillas, a spookacino, with crunch cries and a mini casketberry pie.

"C'mon ghoul," Operetta said walking till she was right next to her. "You can sit by me," She said making Talassa smile. So far, she was quite liking Monster High.


	2. Chapter 2 Another New Student

Talassa grew quickly into her Monster High routine. She spent more time with Deuce and unsurprisingly, Draculaura whom she molded well with. She soon got to the top of her class and was accepted in every sport and extracurricular activity she tried out for, even campaigning for Treasurer in Student Disembody, winning easily as everyone (except Cleo) seemed to like the new student that was in their mist.

She made friends with almost everyone in school, getting particularly close to Draculaura, Operetta and Clawd. Draculaura who was as girly as she was, Operetta whom she loved to jam out with and Clawd who came to like and respect her after she beat him in their mini casketball game. Everything was going great.

Talassa was entering Clawculus with Deuce when they walked passed someone. Their usual teacher wasn't here so they merged together the tenth and eleventh year classes today to make things easier so she was actually in his class today. The girl was someone she'd never seen there with pale green skin, black and white hair, stitches all over her body and a killer outfit. She was fairly pretty even with her heterochromic eyes.

"Wassup?" Deuce said simply flashing a peace sign at her. Talassa simply waved at her offering her a kind smile before Deuce tugged her along with intertwined hands. They didn't see it but Frankie was quite stunned (both from being noticed by someone and Talassa's sirenic powers) before she broke into a happy smile.

Another boy walked in, accidently bumping into her and he immediately apologized. It was Clawd and she seemed to be mesmerized by his good looks. He smiled, saluting her before walking away making her smile wider.

It soon dropped as she was knocked into by a zombie, dropping her books and magazines onto the floor. She groaned as she bent down to pick them up. Cleo de Nile was quick to arrive and was oblivious to the new girl's form as she tripped over her, turning towards the girl with angry eyes.

"New girl, are you among the living?" Cleo asked with a sneer on her face. Frankie looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes you are," She said getting very close to Frankie, laying a red, manicured nail on her chin before stepping back. "Ghoulia, enter, uh. . ." She trailed off as she didn't know her name.

"Name?" She said impatiently to her with a glare.

"Frankie Stein."

"Frankie Stein into the lowest rung of the popularity database." Cleo said haughtily.

"Oh leave her alone, Cleo," Talassa called out from where she was seated next to Deuce, cuddled into his side, which he seemed to enjoy if you could tell be the smirk on his face. "Come on, Frankie Stein, you can sit next to me." A grin grew on Frankie's face as she hurried up the stairs, hoping to not lose the opportunity. Cleo marched off with an angry huff, Ghoulia trailing after her as she sat down.

"Don't mind her, she's uptight," Talassa said offering a hand to her. "My name is Talassa," She said. Frankie blanched. She had, of course, heard whispers of her in the hall. She was the most popular girl in the school, a goddess.

"It's n-nice to m-meet you," She said with a stutter staring at her in awe.

"And this idiot next to me is Deuce, Deuce Gorgon," She said as Deuce rolled his eyes just deciding to wrap his arm around her shoulders, muscles flexing as he pulled her into him.

"Nice to meet you," He said simply, lifting his feet onto the chair in front of him. She had to admit that he was extremely hot but she could tell that he was Talassa's. They way they acted together, was so normal, so comfortable; it seemed as if they actually migrated towards each other.

"Are you two a couple?" Frankie asked tilting her head. Talassa's cheeks reddened as Deuce just smirked.

"No," Talassa said at the same time Deuce said "Not yet." Which only made her blush more. Class eventually started, Talassa taking copious notes as Deuce played with her hair, Frankie looking around at everyone as she tried to understand high school life with the help of her magazines, Cleo doing her nails as Ghoulia took notes for her and everyone else seemingly bored by Mr. Lou Zar's lecture. Whenever he asked a question it seemed that only Ghoulia, Talassa and Gil were opting out to answer it but he had stopped choosing on Ghoulia since he couldn't understand Zombic.

"That bites," Draculaura said popping out from the ceiling. Talassa didn't even notice her existence as she was set working on a problem Mr. Lou Zar had set even with Deuce's constant coaxing for her to just cuddle.

"Vampires are so misunderstood." She said flipping through the pages of Frankie's history textbook. She seemed to be too stunned by the appearance of the friendly vampire to say anything.

"Look, I love Seventween, but I mean, come one, not all of us drink b-bl-blo- ugh, you know. Have you seen the movie? It bites. Team Over-It," She said oblivious to Frankie's staring. Talassa who had finally given into Deuce's wishes after the teacher had fallen asleep on the board, said a quick 'hi' to her best friend who responded enthusiastically.

"Hey Talassa! So you like this magazine? I think that Justin Biter is just so totally my type. Don't you think? I mean look at those amber eyes. I am so glad Talassa knows him so that I can actually meet him one day. I used to be into the Jaundice Brothers but, I don't know, you know?" She said quickly. The bell rang and students started to file out of the classroom except Talassa and Deuce who seemed to be in their own little world, Talassa sitting on Deuce's lap as they whispered to each other, sometimes Talassa's giggles exiting their little bubble.

Draculaura started to leave the room but Frankie looked towards the first people that accepted her. "Um, do they know the bell rang?" Frankie said as she looked over at the two lovebirds. She was really wondering how they weren't together.

"Oh yeah, they do, they just don't care. Don't worry about them, they do this all the time. I think it's just so cute, don't you?" She asked as they started to make their way out of the classroom.

"Oh yeah. I'm really surprised they aren't together," She said.

"I know right! I'm literally just waiting for the day they get married. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, what? No! I've never even talked to a guy," She said.

"My parents said I can't date till I'm like 1700 Years old. They're like ancient," Draculaura said before waving hi to a passerby. "See you at lunch! Smooches!" She continued to the person before turning back to Frankie.

"Those rides are totally tope," She said to her.

"Rides? Tope? Hello, confused."

"Right! Shoes, 'cause you ride them. Tope is a combo of type and rope. Made it up myself. Could you – did you hear that?" Draculaura said, changing her words as she heard the moans of zombies.

"The pass between your words?" Frankie asked confused.

"Zombie flash mob, let's bolt." She giggled. "See I just did that right now," She said before laughing again. "No offense," She said before they took off into the girl's bathroom where Clawdeen currently was.

"Drop dead gorgeous," She said, fluffing her hair in the mirror.

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura said happily.

"Hey Draculaura, who's the fresh blood?" She asked making the vampire sway in her spot, beginning to feel woozy at the mention of the red liquid.

"Sorry, I forgot about you and blo- never mind. Splash some water on your face," Clawdeen said turning to Frankie as Draculaura went to the sink. Frankie pointed towards the mirror in shock where Draculaura's form clearly wasn't showing.

"It's a vampire thing," Clawdeen explained just as Talassa walked in.

"Oh hey, ghouls! What's up?" She said walking to the mirror to put the front half of her hair into a pretty braided bun.

"Hey, Talassa, new outfit? So cute," Clawdeen said making Talassa laugh and spin around in the small pink and red dress making it flare out.

"You like it? Deuce got it for me." The ghouls giggled.

"I'm literally just waiting for him to ask you out, I mean, how long is he gonna take?" Clawdeen asked as Talassa hopped up onto the sink. She shrugged. It was no secret that she liked Deuce, due to the looks and they way they acted to each other, but it seemed that Deuce had an aversion to asking her out. She was just waiting till he finally did.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Clawdeen said turning towards Frankie who blushed.

"Frankie Stein, newbie. Hi." She said.

"Hi, how you doin'?" Clawdeen asked.

"Oh, how are you doing?" Frankie replied. Talassa snorted at their conversation but chose not to interfere.

"Good, cute shoes."

"Oh, thanks I like yours too."

"Oh, thanks," Clawdeen said before sniffing the air. Sounds like those zombies have. . . passed on." Frankie giggled. "We're out," She said walking off with Draculaura and Talassa.

"So, you guys wanna hang?" Frankie asked as they all exited the bathroom.

"Zaf," Clawdeen said.

"Text us," Draculaura replied, Talassa giving her a little wave before the three of them walked off.

"K! 'Cept I don't have your numbers," Frankie said but the ghouls were already gone. She sighed. Frankie spent the rest of her time trying to find a crew which didn't really work out for her. Chess club was a fail as was the swim team and community service. So far, Frankie was not doing well in Monster High. That is, until she heard about Fearleading tryouts.

Thankfully, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Talassa were all on the team but sadly Cleo de Nile, her enemy, was captain.

"Any experience?" Cleo asked Frankie who replied with a nod, she lied.

"There is only one opening on this Fearleading Squad and it is reserved for the best of the best." She said walking past the contestants. "Is that you? Unlikely. Watch closely, we do the routine once then you repeat, nothing less then perfection on my squad," She said now in front of four members of her squad. Talassa rolled her eyes as she sat with Draculaura and Clawdeen on the bench but said nothing as they started to do the beginner cheer. She hoped this wasn't too hard for them because that was the first thing you learnt when you got on the squad. There weren't even any flips or tumbling.

Those trying out clapped after the performance.

"Now you," Cleo said making almost all the contestants except one, Frankie Stein, run off.

"My turn?" Frankie asked meekly. "Ok," She said the music starting up again. She was completing the routine to perfection until her foot flew off, the stitches apparently not tight enough. It sailed through the air before landing in Ghoulia's drink, splashing all over Cleo. She let out a scream so loud it broke most of the windows and Frankie ran off grabbing her foot quickly, with stuttered apologies, tears falling down her face, to the swimming pool.

Lagoona, hearing her cries, popped out of the water, her face immediately turning to one of pity as she saw Frankie's sobbing form. "Poor dear," She said handing her a handkerchief. "Your new?"

"You. No. Idea. How hard it is!" She said crying in between her words.

"Aww, it'll get better," She said making Frankie turn to her. "I'm Lagoona, an exchange student from down under – down under the sea," She said giggling. "I know what it's like to be the new fish in the pond."

"I put in every spark of energy I had but I totally fell apart," She said still sniffling. "I wish I could take back this whole week and start over. I try so hard!"

"Maybe that's your problem dear. Could it be trying too hard? That's what's messing you up. Don't drongo, be natural, be yourself and you'll be spot on," She said to Frankie as she went back down into the pool.

Frankie smiled. "Yeah." Of course that advice went right out the window as she started reading her magazines again, imagining her dream self in which she was the most popular ghoul in school and a rock star. Frankie honestly just wanted to fit in, to be liked but it seemed that that wasn't working for her very well.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" Clawd asked to Frankie as she was in her rock star daydream.

"Yes, you may have my autograph," She said dreamily, still in the world of fantasies.

"Okay, thanks?" Clawd said a bit weirded out. "Umm, your locker door is blocking mine," He said.

"Oh, your sorry, I'm welcome," She said shutting her locker, oblivious to the way she messed up her sentence as she stared at the handsome werewolf. Heath Burns was walking past when he noticed her, his eyes and hair immediately catching fire.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?" He asked.

"Umm, hi?" Frankie asked confused.

"Yo bro, stop creepin' "Clawd said to him, stepping in front of Frankie.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first," Heath continued though Frankie just ignored him. Clawd tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, fixed him with his wolfy stare. Heath laughed nervously before speeding off.

"Sorry about him," Clawd said before starting to walk off. "Later new girl,"

"Wow! Heart racing, high voltage!" Frankie said as she watched him leave. She was definitely crushing on Clawd Wolf.

"Cleo," Clawdeen said coming up behind her with Draculaura beside her.

"Cleo wants to give you another chance!" Draculaura said happily.

"No! Don't yank my stitches!" Frankie said, clasping her hands together in glee with a wide smile on her face.

"Yep! She said that at tryouts you had mad skills and that you showed spirit and that "Draculaura said but was cut off by Clawdeen.

"You got guts. You got another shot. You meet her tomorrow at lunch. It's like an interview, be ready."

"It would be totally cool if you made the feerleading team 'cause we could hang-"Draculaura was cut off again.

"But you only make it if you can show you have the stuff. Don't get your hopes up. Lots of hard work to look that good," Clawdeen said.

The next day, Frankie was ecstatic as she got to school hoping this would be the day that things looked up for her.

"Hey girl. Feeling fierce?" Clawdeen asked walking up next to her.

"Charged and ready!"

"ROTFLOL," Draculaura said stopping the two in their tracks.

"Rolling on the floor, laughing out loud?" Frankie asked, incredulous.

"I read it somewhere," Draculaura replied and they continued walking until they made it to her locker.

"Favorite music. Cool people you know. It's ok to mention us. Also mention you know Talassa because even if Cleo doesn't like her that much she is the most popular ghoul in school." Clawdeen said.

"And boys," Draculaura continued. "Don't forget boys!" It was at the exact moment Clawd walked by, waving at her. She sparked with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello, Earth to Frankie." Clawdeen waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you picking up what I'm putting down?"

"My good, I'm bad," She said walking away she said making the two girl look at each other in confusion.

Classes passed slowly until it was finally lunchtime.

"Frankie Stein for Cleo. She was summoned," Clawdeen said to Ghoulia who responded with a moan. The bodyguard cheerleaders in front of Cleo's table spread out to let Frankie through giving sight to Cleo.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked trying to appear nonchalant.

"Let's be clear," Cleo started. "I have exquisite taste and in spite of your freakishly flawed performance yesterday I saw something interesting. Typically, I only promote perfection. Let's see how you rank," Cleo said standing up to be eye to eye with her.

"Flats or heels?" Cleo asked.

"Both."

"Skinny or boot cut?"

"Jeggings."

"Satin with corduroy?"

"Never!" Frankie gasped out.

"Recent book?"

"I blog."

"Scrunchies?"

"Yeah, right," She said rolling her eyes.

"Finish the thought – 'I can't leave home without'."

"Lip-gloss."

"Favorite singer?"

"Justin Biter, of course! In fact, my dad practically resurrected his career," Frankie said, lying.

"Justin rules!" Cleo said making the rest of the fear squad look at her in confusion. "Oh, oh . . . boyfriend?"

Frankie gulped and laughed nervously. "Boyfriend? Of course!" She said averting her eyes. "Look, he just walked in," She said pointing to Clawd Wolf who was waving at her.

Draculaura and Clawdeen gasped as Cleo turned around.

"This interview is over," Cleo said pushing past the fear squad.

"Hey, Cleo, I see-," Clawd said walking up to her.

"You new girlfriend!" She yelled pushing his chest making the girls gasp as Cleo ran off.

"Oh no!" Frankie exclaimed clutching her face as she realized what she had just done. Frankie cried as she ran off making her way to the swimming pool once more.

Lagoona walked past as Frankie was sobbing.

"I have to tell you-," She started, still crying.

"I know, everybody knows," Lagoona said nonchalantly. "I see you've made your choice. Nice work," She said walking off only making Frankie sob harder. She heard the cries of someone that was not her and looked past the corner to see Cleo, tears running down her own face.

"You! Following me! Haven't you done enough?" She said loudly, wiping the tears on her face. "You are dead to me," Cleo said walking off.

Frankie looked down and walked off. The next day all Frankie was, was sad deciding that she was now going to be real and not a poser as it clearly hadn't done her any good. She opened her locker to see her magazine, Justin Biter on the front cover, and got an idea. She walked into the bathroom to see Clawdeen and Draculaura who looked at each other but didn't say anything as they noticed Frankie.

"Yeah, I know, I messed up big time, epic! I can't take it back but I can make things right, but only with your help," She said making the two ghouls turn to her.

Clawdeen sighed. "What do you need to do."

"I want to get Justin Biter to come here," She said making both ghouls gasp.

"But how?" Draculaura asked incredulous.

"Talassa! I need you ghouls to talk to her for me! She knows him right? She can probably get him here!" Frankie said.

"That could work," Clawdeen said before breaking out into a smile. "C'mon, lets find her." They walked out of the bathroom and started searching the school, finding her with Deuce in the courtyard. Surprisingly, his sunglasses were off as they talked, Talassa resting comfortably in Deuce's lap.

They all closed their eyes as they got closer.

"Hey, Talassa, can we talk?" Draculaura said.

"Sure, by the way, you can open your eyes now," She said kindly. Deuce's shades were back on and he whispered something in her ear, a snake kissing her forehead, before she stood up, walking to the benches where they had settled themselves.

"What do you need, ghouls?" She asked, smiling. They all paused a bit, eyes glazing over, before they got control again.

"Do you think, that maybe, you could ask Justin Biter to come here so I can patch things up with Cleo?" Frankie asked nervously. While Talassa was extremely nice, she was, the most popular girl in school. If Talassa didn't like her, it could ruin her entire life (as if it hadn't already been ruined by Cleo).

Thankfully, Talassa just laughed getting out her iCoffin. The three ghouls waited hopefully as she talked to him. "Hey Justin! Yeah I'm good, and you? Fantastic! Do you think you could drop by Monster High, you know, give a little concert? You can! Great! How about at noon? Okay, yeah, I'll meet you at the front. Bye!" She shut her phone.

"He'll be here at noon," She said making the three ghouls squeal.

"We're still on for spa day tomorrow, right?" Draculaura asked Talassa as she turned to leave.

"Of course! Bye ghouls," she said walking off to Deuce as the three girls started phase two of their plan.

"So yeah, there's this thing we need to talk about," Clawdeen said, luring Cleo to follow her. They turned the corner to see Frankie and Clawd standing there.

"So not cool!" Cleo yelled turning to leave, not wanting to see her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend.

"Oh w-w-wait, Cleo, I am so sorry! I totally lied! Clawd is not, never was, and never will be my boyfriend! No excuse, I-I just wanted you to like me!" Frankie said, Clawd walking up to Cleo who still had her back turned to them.

"Yeah, like that would happen," Cleo said turning around to face Clawd as a hopeful look fell upon her face. "Really?" Clawd just smiled at her, bringing her to his chest in a hug before pulling back.

"Frankie, you are not pardoned. What you did-" She started but was cut off.

"I know – I royally hurt your feelings. Which is why I wanna make it up to you!" Clawdeen and Draculaura opened the door.

"I know you are the biggest Justin Biter fan, so…" Frankie said trailing off as Justin Biter came into view.

"Cleo, this is for you," Justin said as he started playing, Cleo squealing.

"So, I talked to Talassa and she got Justin Biter to come!"

"Not bad," Cleo said. "Apology accepted."


	3. NOTICE: Posting Update

I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON . THIS IS BECAUSE IS MUCH TOO COMPLICATED TO USE, THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO POST ON WATTPAD ONLY. TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY TROUBLES ON THIS WEBSITE IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO POST THIS AND I COULDN'T DO IT ON MY LAPTOP. I AM CURRENTLY ON MY PHONE. YOU CAN FIND ME ON WATTPAD @csquared101 WHICH US THE ONLY PLATFORM WHERE I WILL CONTINUE POSTIBG STORIES. I WILL LEAVE ALL CURRENT STORIES ON HERE BUT THEY WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED ON WATTPAD.

CURRENT STORIES ON WATTPAD

 ** _Magyk Septimus Heap FanFiction_**

 _Aliza eyed the parcel. The faint heartbeat that she had heard before turned into a buzzing as she carefully shed each layer of cloth from the item, curiosity growing inside her. She hadn't even thought of the consequences this might bring her._

 _As she completely opened the parcel there was a bright flash of light before she fell back onto the bed, only catching a glimpse of two green dots before she passed out._

 ** _Girls Gone Bad Powerpuff Girls FanFiction_**

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Charles Utonium_

 _August 12th 1974 - June 6th 2015_

 _Beloved Professor and Father. You will be missed._

 _May you rest in peace._

 ** _Monster High Monster High FanFictiob_**

 _Draculaura was sure that she'd never had so much drama in her life then when she and her father moved to New Salem. She'd never thought that she would've fallen for her best friend's brother or that she would've become co-captain of the fearleading team. She could've never imagined that one of her friends would've fallen in love with her or that she would gotten her heart broken at only fifteen-hundred ninety-nine years old. She could have never anticipated that any of those things would've happened to her, but of course they did; all because she went to Monster High._

 ** _Child of the Moon Twilight FanFiction_**

 _January had been having visions for a long time, but not from anything of this time nor anything of the future. Instead, she had flashbacks of herself fifty years before, a thousand years before, the reign of the Roman Empire, the Age of Ancient Egypt. She had assumed it was something all people of her species but soon realized she was the only one who had thoughts like this. There was only two constants in all her visions - two men whom she knew she had never met before; she would've remembered them if she had. As she moves to a new place, a small town called Bar Harbor on an island in Washington she soon realizes the men from her dreams are not just her imagination._

 ** _Lost and Found Twilight FanFiction_**

 _It had been years since Alessia had laid eyes on her mate, Garrett, and after 1943 she truly believed she never would again. For nearly a hundred and fifty years she had lived in a content solitude with her daughter Eloisa, yet there was always the longing for her lost love. Now that she has found him again she is ready for their family to be whole again but it seems that the Volturi has other plans._

 _Garrett grasped her upper arms forcing her to look up at him. A hurried look had befallen his face and Alessia looked up with him, an equally concerned look on her own face. "I'm sending you two away - to Italy."_

 _"Sending us away?" Alessia said surprised, stepping back. "Garrett, why?"_

 _He ran a tired hand over his face. "A war is brewing. I cannot have you two getting discovered. I need to know you two will be safe."_

 _Alessia glared at him. "And what about you? Are you telling me you won't fight? How will we know you will be okay?"_

 _Garrett looked away guiltily. "I must fight, mon amore. The Union, the battle calls for me. I fight for you."_

 _"So you will choose your country over your family." She said it as a statement, as if already knowing his decision._

 _Garrett looked pained and hugged her to his chest. "Please, mon amore! Don't think of it that way."_

 _Alessia pushed herself away from him, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "But that's what's happening, no? The call of war has always been your main focus."_

 _Garrett stayed quiet as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

 _"That's what I thought," she whispered. "I will go, not for you, for the safety of our daughter."_

 _She pivoted and swiftly exited the room, Garrett gazing sadly after her._

 _"I'm sorry, my love."_

 ** _Nothing Left to Say Hunger Games FanFiction_**

 _I aim one of my last two arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh-colored mesh; some high-grade body armor from the Capitol._

 _Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me.'_

 _He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta, too. He can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing an arrow in his brain. We stand like statues, both of us seeking an out._

 _My muscles are strained so tightly; they feel they might snap at any moment. My teeth clenched to the breaking point. The mutts go silent and the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my good ear._

 _Peeta's lips are turning blue. If I don't do something quickly, he'll die of asphyxiation and then I'll have lost him and Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's plan because while he's stopped laughing, his lips are set in a triumphant smile as he twists Peeta's neck with a deafening crack. The force of it must've over balanced him because he falls backward with a yell, into the pack of mutts, taking Peeta with him._

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 1) » The Evils of Life Ever After High FanFiction_**

 _The Queen family was not always evil, matter of fact, they were part of the good team - one of the most famous fairytales of the land. That is until Brave Charming left Fenella Queen for the fair, unknown fairytale Winter White. Since then the Queen family has been corrupted by evil, guided by a strong vengeance for the White family that spiralled out of control long ago. Now that Ainsley DunBroch has gone to Ever After High will she be able to bring their good origins back to the light?_

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 2) » The Pains of Life Monster High FanFiction_**

 _Talassa was raised to be poised and elegant, to never let her fear or pain show in the eyes of others but it all changes when she goes to Monster High. She gradually learns how to become a normal teenager but not all memories can be suppressed entirely. As she deals with depression and anxiety she is still trying to navigate friendship, high school drama, relationships and adventures she has no control of all while within the midst of monsters._

 ** _Davey Jones' Locker Pirates of the Carribbean FanFiction_**

 _Davey Jones was only trying to retrieve his dead daughter back from the grip of the reaper hoping that if he made it to the World's End his five-year old child would be able to come back with him. Along his journey he had shipwrecked onto the goddess, Calypso's, island. After being found on the brink of death Calypso turns him immortal, giving him the job of ferrying dead souls to the Underworld, but the connection the two have slowly turn him into something unrecognizable._


End file.
